


In nomine Patris

by Medfic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medfic/pseuds/Medfic
Summary: Valentine was approaching and Father Micah was excited instructing Catra and the sisters to do a ceremony in honor of love.  However, he wanted to add one more detail, so for the prayer he asked the help of the Cleric Adora ...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	In nomine Patris

We were one day away from the ceremony in honor of Saint Valentine and we needed all the help possible, Perfuma, Scorpia and I would take care of the cleaning of the church while the other sisters would prepare the altar, the seats and the food. Now the only thing missing was the one who would pray the prayer of honors with Father Micah. According to the whispers of the sisters, someone new would come to help him. And the fact that the father called us all to the communion room confirmed the news.  
I walked quickly with the other nuns adjusting my habit on the way and when I arrived I saw her: wearing the black robe with gold details, blonde hair, deep blue eyes, skin so white that it almost glowed in the light that filtered through the stained glass windows. A wave of heat went to my cheeks as her blue gaze fell on me, but what crowned her feat was the half smile that darkened her face.

`` Dear sisters, this is Adora, the Cleric who will accompany me in the ceremony in honor of Saint Valentine, '' the father revealed, making us all give her a welcome nod.

`` It is an honor to accompany you Father Micah, nothing better than rendering service to a saint in the name of love. '' Her soft but sure voice sent chills to my skin that prickled without consulting me. Good grief, what has this woman got? How is she able to make me feel like this with just one look? It's stupid.

`` Amen, I hope you treat her with all the respect she deserves from her and help her together to make the ceremony an unforgettable experience. '' And with that last sentence they all dispersed, but the cleric was still there staring at me with narrowed eyes. I want to take my eyes off her, but my will is useless, my body is still standing in the middle of the room. Suddenly she started walking towards me, I raised both eyebrows in surprise. And now what do I do? Oh My God it's not a big deal, behave yourself Catra. I chided myself by biting my lip.

"Do you need anything from me?" Sister ... '' she said raising both eyebrows.

`` Catra, '' I said with a slight bow, `` And no no. I just have to resume my chores. '' I continued trying to avoid her gaze, for some strange reason I felt naked in front of her, as if she could see through my habit.

`` Catra. '' My name slid across her lips sending another round of shivers down my spine.``In that case, I do need something from you, '' she continued with a small, almost innocent smile.

" Oh yes? " I answered frowning, what could she need from me? " How ... What would it be for?" I couldn't help but stutter a little, apparently I don't stop humiliating myself in front of her.

`` Father Micah told me that I was free to ask any of you for help. And the truth is that I need a listener. '' She said, looking for my gaze.

`` I suppose to rehearse her prayer. Correct? "I said obvious just to verify; although now that I think about it, it was very silly of me.

`` Indeed, '' the blonde cleric agreed.``You are willing to lend me a hand, Catra. '' She pressed her again, Since when have I felt so hot in this habit?

\--I...

'"Catra! Where were you? I thought you were behind us. '' I immediately rotated my body towards the voice more than familiar to me.

`` Cleric, this is Scorpia. '' The aforementioned approached me narrowing her eyes at the cleric and then bowing.

`` Nice to have you with us, '' Scorpia replied simply.

`` The honor is mine. '' Agreed the blonde with a slight smile. Sir, how can she have such white teeth?

`` If you will excuse us. '' Scorpia agreed, taking me by the shoulders and leading me away from the room. `` What did she want? '' She whispered once we were away.

`` She need a listener to practice her prayer, '' I answered simply.

`` Let someone else do it, '' Scorpia replied immediately.

`` Why? '' I frowned at her, Scorpia was never able to order me around. Her behavior was starting to get strange. Apparently she could feel my curiosity because she immediately turned to see me.

`` There is something about her, I don't know what it is, but I don't like her at all. '' She whispered into the void leaving the words hanging. Obviously I didn't take her seriously.

`` You're exaggerating, she's a Cleric, Scorpia. What could go through her mind more than the ceremony tomorrow? "I replied rolling my eyes with sarcasm in my voice.

`` Please, Catra. Don't go near her. '' The platinum insisted, making me raise my eyebrows in disbelief.

" Fine, for heaven's sake. "I buffet to reassure her, and if that she served because she released all the tension that she had like a deflated balloon.

`` Thank you. '' She smiled at me again making me shake my head.  
But in the meantime my head was assaulted with another round of questions: Should I apologize or not? I feel like it was rude of me not to give her an answer and just walk away. It wasn't good, was it? I'd better go see her later once I finish the chores for the ceremony. Once I finished, there I was, staring at the door and biting my lower lip as my heart began to pound nervously. But I must do the right thing.

`` Cleric Adora, are you there? '' It seemed that no one was, maybe it was silly to come here.

`` Come in. '' I heard through the door, I pushed a little and it was indeed open, once the smell of roses reached my nose being accompanied by the sound of artificial rain. "I don't want to ask this, but can you hand me the towel, sister Catra?" The voice emanated from the bathroom making me hold my breath and open my eyes as much as I could.

`` No problem, '' I replied with a sigh, taking the object and heading to the door that was strangely open as well.

`` Come in, I'm out. '' And just like that, the curtain parted; the drops rolled down a pair of pale and firm breasts towards an abdomen molded like Roman sculpture and finally… Oh no Catra, stop there. ”“ Sister Catra, are you alright? ”spoke the source of my sinful thoughts. My mouth opened and closed non-stop as I pressed the towel to my chest.

`` I ... yeah uhum. '' I cleared my throat, turning my gaze to the tiles, extending my hand with the towel. Now she proceeded to cover herself.

`` Do you need anything? '' Asked the blonde cleric, her damp hair sticking to her face and to the part of her chest that the towel could not cover.

`` I just wanted to apologize for Scorpia's interruption. It was rude of me to leave without giving you an answer. '' I said trying not to divert my gaze from her eyes; I bit my lower lip hard and if it were not in vain I would have sworn that I saw her gaze darken.

"And good? Do you want to help me? ”She asked back. How bad could it be? I'm sure Scorpia is exaggerating.

`` I will. '' I nodded, looking down.

" Perfect. Sit down while I search for my habit. '' There was no chair in the Cleric's little room so I took a seat on the bed as she searched for her outfit and suddenly her towel fell to the side revealing the perfect butt that God had done to her; the heat ran through my body like embers until it settled in my belly and warmed my cheeks. I turned around again and covered my face with both hands, my goodness I need to focus on something else other than her. Yes, yes, the prayer. "Let's start. "She said approaching me already dressed." I have a part written here. "She continued pointing with her chin behind me, I wanted to help her look so I felt around rotating my body but I didn't find anything. "" If you allow me, I'll look for it. "she whispered in my ear letting out a soft laugh and bringing her hand just to the edge of my butt which made me swallow hard." Done. " a sheet of paper, apparently I was sitting on it. What a shame, Jesus.  
Well but never mind, she now was sitting next to me and blessed be the lord, the heat that emanated from her leg was so close to mine that I can feel her hot skin brushing against the fabric of her habit. She could no longer hear her voice, all sounds were muted and I could only see her lips moving.  
I need to get out of here. It's too much, my body responds in such a strange way to me and this is not good.

`` If you don't need anything more. I have to go. '' I jumped up and headed for the door in a hurry.

`` Thank you sister Catra. '' She spoke with a voice so deep that I felt my legs weaken as well as my will.

I must pray to put those sinful thoughts out of my mind and heart. I must purify myself in the name of the Lord. '' I murmured to myself on my way to my room. "In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti, amen." I finished my prayer already in my nightgown ready to rest. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath...

`` Sister Catra. '' The whisper of that voice made me open my eyelids, encountering bright blue irises and almost light blue, her arms on either side of my neck and her thigh brushing against my crotch.

`` Cleric Adora... What? '' My words were stuck when her lips left a wet kiss on the area of my pulse that sent electrical waves to my crotch pressed by her thigh.

\--Ssssh. You don't want anyone to listen to us, do you? "she said with a lewd smile that moistened my core.``Don't worry, sister Catra, I'm going to release the heat from your body. ''she whispered hoarsely in my ear, biting my earlobe when finished.

`` Mgh. '' The moan escaped my mouth without warning, as her kisses went down little by little alternating with soft bites, her breath heated the skin that traveled until it reached the valley of my breasts and just when she pressed her thigh against my core, a stream of moisture soiled my underwear.

Knock Knock

I snapped my eyes open, dazed by the sudden carnal desire that ran through my body. Shameful liquid dripped from me making my thighs slide against each other, while my heart raced wildly. Oh God, what just happened? I need to confess right now. I couldn't wait any longer so it didn't matter if my thighs started to feel a bit sticky; I went to the confession booth next to the altar, I knew that the father would be there first thing in the morning as always. I was still in bedding but more was the shame I possessed at having betrayed my faith with such wishes than at the fact that I was seen in such inappropriate clothing.  
Inside I was able to control my heavy breathing; my heart was another matter, I couldn't control him just trying to calm him down.

`` Father, I have sinned. '' I spoke softly, swallowing the lump in my throat as I rubbed my hands nervously, `` I wanted a woman and a servant of God. I dreamed that she touched me and I enjoyed it too much, father. I want it so much that ... That ... '' Suddenly from the neighboring cabin where the father is placed, a Machiavellian laugh broke out that sent shivers through my body and then the door on my side of the cabin opened. There she was, the Cleric who smiled almost devilishly at me and the object of my lowest wishes.

`` Hey Catra. For a moment I thought I had underestimated you by choosing you. '' She smiled softly, closing the booth behind her. God no, she heard me say all that and wait a second:

`` Wait. What are you doing here? Where's Father Micah? ”The words shot out of my mouth. Shame stained my cheeks as I pressed my thighs together trying to muffle the stab that attacked my core.

`` Sleeping like everyone else. '' My eyes widened in scandal to which she laughed sinisterly, `` It's only temporary. I swear to Satan. '' She finished by making an inverted cross with her hands.

`` Who are you? '' I muttered swallowing the lump in my throat, my lips also trembling as fear and excitement mixed in me. On the other side, she approached to my ear, removing the veil from my head; releasing my hair and whispered:

`` The question is not who but what. '' My blood ran cold for a second and then I saw her blue eyes sparkle even more.

`` You are not human. You are ... A succubus. '' `` Everything was clear now, why didn't I see it before? '' `` That was it, you used a spell on me, that's why my mind is full of those carnal and filthy desires. '' I nodded convinced to which she laughed devilishly.

`` I haven't used my powers on you. '' She grinned from ear to ear as my face contorted in horror.

`` No ... '' I whispered, shaking my head, I refuse to believe this. Fear and desire merged chaotically in my heart and mind.

"Why keep denying it? I can smell the liquid that spills between your legs and I can see how you tremble anxiously for my touch. '' Said the demon taking my chin between her fingers."You want me." Her words clash against my trembling lips, but I shook my head again.

`` No, I mustn't. It's a sin. '' My body began to heat up when I felt her velvety fingers on my skin, how will they feel in the rest of her?

`` But you do.'' Her deep voice from returned to make presence as her right hand took mine and placed it on her crotch. Immediately the palm of my hand warmed around the huge bulge under her habit. "Isn't it? Do you want to try it? Be honest in the lord's house, sister Catra and get on your knees. '' Shame and humiliation came to me again, but my mouth began to salivate and I gently parted my lips, kneeling in front of her." Take it. '' she ended by opening the habit and revealing the huge erection; I bit my lips anxiously as the moisture between my legs grew more. The pink tip was heading towards me tempting me. I looked a little further down and oh my God she's intersex, I never thought I'd see anything like this in my life. My body shuddered at the sight of pink and wet lips being crowned by a clitoris that had been enlarged until the tip was swinging in front of my lips, I slowly opened them wrapping the hot and throbbing flesh with my mouth, the slight salty acidity arrived to my tongue igniting my senses and alerting my breath. "Eat it all, sister." the succubus growled, grasping my hair and then making me take her full length. I coughed a little looking for air which she conceded to me, `` Go ahead, it's all yours. '' She smiled taking my hand and taking it to the base of her member. Then she began to stroke it from top to bottom with my help until she released it, I understood the message and began to emulate her movements and then open my mouth and eat her. "All right, now use your tongue, go over it with it." she ordered grunting, which sent more moisture to my core and squinting blindly I obeyed, I ran my tongue around the tip and then sucked hard, that last eliciting a hoarse moan from the demon that made my skin tremble. A couple of more minutes the sweat beaded the skin of the blonde demon who moaned shamelessly `` I'm going to come, sister and you're going to drink it all. '' And so a guttural groan accompanied the hot liquid and foreign to me, Which filled my mouth, bitter and with a sweet touch at the end. I took it with my tongue and drank it like blessed nectar. "Stand up and raise both arms." I got up at her command with my labored breathing and the liquid between my legs dripping. Her hands went to the edge of my robe and I lift it up to my shoulders, then she finished unbuttoning her habit, leaving her completely naked; my mouth watered when I saw her body in all her glory. Then her hand went to the back of my neck and fiercely took my lips inserting her tongue and drinking her own fluids. Her hands went to my buttocks which she squeezed tightly, attaching my hips to his crotch that was beginning to wake up once more. Then she took my thighs forcing me to tie my legs around her waist. I have no idea where she was taking me but I cared little, or so I believed until the crucifix was in front of me and the wave of guilt invaded my belly. Adora had leaned me against the podium facing right in front of the altar and the crucifix.

`` I want your adored God to observe how I eat his servant in his own temple. '' The demon smiled, rubbing her member against my center sending shivers that heated me once more.

`` Agh! No, not in front of Him. '' I moaned the words refusing to look at the figure I prayed to for years.``Adora. '' But she didn't mind desecrating this sacred temple when she knelt between my legs to then put my underwear aside and take a long lick of my lips. Her strong and skillful tongue ran through my vulva until it went straight to my clitoris and sucked deliciously."Adora..."

`` Come like the sinful bitch that you are. '' Her words vibrated against my clit giving me one last lick that made me explode against the podium, my legs going weak from the wave of sensations that assaulted my body.

`` You're ready for me. '' The devilish Adora yelled, grasping her member and pointing it towards my entrance and finally pushed it inside breaking the little that was left of me, the walls of my vagina squeezed the hot meat in a painful way until the pleasure came. "SATAN SMILES AT ME, OLD MAN, I JUST CRUSHED YOUR SERVANT'S VIRGIN PUSSY ." Adora's voice echoed throughout the church as her member began to leave and enter me, her smile scared and turned me on at the same time, her already blue eyes shone in ecstasy as my moans filled the space next to our skins colliding.``Look at you, are you not ashamed to moan like a bitch in heat while I fuck you in front of your God? '' she growled taking my buttocks and giving a strong thrust that tore a scream from my throat and sinister laughter from hers. Her thrusts were getting faster and stronger, touching a certain place that made me go crazy until suddenly the doors of the church opened.

`` Happy Valentine's Day! '' The father's voice proclaimed. The sisters' screams of horror did not wait, mingling with my own moans; humiliation, guilt and pleasure merged arguing for control, however pleasure won when a last thrust took me to heaven.

`` Aaaaagh! '' I moaned shamelessly, arching my back and whitening my eyes possessed by infernal pleasure.

God may forgive me one day but they never will.


End file.
